The present invention disclosed herein relates to an analysis apparatus for high energy particle and an analysis method using the same, and more particularly, to an analysis apparatus and an analysis method for measuring and analyzing the kind and energy of particles in a particle accelerator.
There was important technical advancement that enables overcoming a limit on laser output enhancement due to a damage to a medium in the middle of 1980's. This is a chirped pulse amplification (CPA) technology.
In general, a damage threshold of an optical medium is approximately several GW/cm2. Thus, if a size of a laser beam in a laboratory scale is considered as about 1 cm, a maximum obtainable outupt is about 1 GW and a focused intensity obtainable in this case is approximately 1014 W/cm2. Expanding a size of a beam leads just to increasing amplification energy several times but if the CPA technology is used, amplifiable energy increases 104 times under the same condition and thus it is possible to develop laser with a TW-level output by using a laser beam of about 1 cm. In 1990's, when a titanium (Ti) sapphire laser based femto second laser technology was linked to the CPA technology, a laser output was enhanced 105-106 times, and thus an output, which is able to be generated from large mart-size laser, has been realized on an optical table in a laboratory. At last, a paradigm of high output laser has been changed. As an optical focused intensity reaches about 1021 W/cm2 exceeding 1,000 times a relativistic region, an ultrashort ultra high output laser technology provides an extreme-condition physical environment which users have not experienced previously, and thus enables new physical phenomena predicted theoretically so far in an extreme-condition physical space to be experimentally explored.